This invention generally relates to the field of merchandise display cases, and more particularly, is directed to a temperature controlled display case with increased visibility of the merchandise on display.
In conventional temperature controlled display cases, such as those used to display frozen or perishable foodstuff, the transparent portion of the case is usually made of an insulative multi-windowpane structure which is interposed between a colder region and a warmer region. In a refrigerated display case, the purpose of the multi-windowpane structure is to insulate the colder inside region from the warmer outside region in order to conserve the amount of energy required to operate the refrigerations system and to prevent the formation of condensation on the window structure.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional refrigerated display case will be described. As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerated display case (generally indicated by reference No. 1) comprises a display chamber 5 mounted on a refrigeration unit 2. Chamber 5 is maintained at a prescribed temperature by refrigeration unit 2 and is comprised of a front side window 3a, right and left side windows 3b, 3c, top window 3d and door 4. Door 4 is rotatably supported on chamber 5 so as to permit ready access to the interior of chamber 5. Side and top windows 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d are of multi-windowpane construction as shown in more detail in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, each side and top window comprises outside windowpane 5a and inside windowpane 5b with spacer 5c therebetween. The side and top edges of the respective windowpanes are attached together with fastening means 6. Fastening means 6 includes element 6a which is formed with a plurality of supporting projections 8 for shelves 7, metallic reinforcement element 6b and an accessory element 6c which improves the outer appearance of fastening means 6 and prevents the user from being injured from sharp corners on the display case.
In the conventional display case, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, fastening means 6 for attaching together the respective edges of the top and side windowpane structures consists of a plurality of component parts. Therefore, the assembly of the display case is quite complicated and time-consuming. Moreover, each corner of the display case is covered by a metallic accessory element or fastening device which reduces the visibility of the merchandise stored in the display case. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a display case which overcomes these disadvantages.